


Handkerchief

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: It starts when Harry and Ron play a game similar to the Truth Game to kill time at work. Then Ron gradually accepts that he isn't entirely straight.After Hogwarts.Smut.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall - they had to kill two more hours until the end of their pointless night shift. "Handkerchief," he said finally.

Almost immediately Ron pursed his lips, looking conflicted he mumbled, "I don't feel like playing anymore..."

"Hell no! I already said mine! 5 for me and 4 for you?! Now's your turn. We can stop after this."

"Maybe I'll tell the second thing? Or say some other word?"

"Got you on something juicy, right?" Harry said smirking. "We agreed on the rules - the first embarrassing thing that came to your mind and in details. No backsies and no cheating!"

Ron sighed. "Okay! But don't laugh."

Harry grinned. "Isn't this the point of the game? You didn't refrain from laughing at my last one."

"It wasn't even that embarrassing."

"For me it was. Come on. Quit stalling."

"Merlin, I can't believe I'm going to actually say it out-loud."

"Yeah-yeah, you're going to. Get to it."

Ron took a few deep calming breaths as he thought the best way to formulate it. "I always liked the smell of cum."

Harry snorted. "You what?!" Ron looked down in embarrassment. "You mean semen? Your own?"

"Yes. And who else's?!"

"How would I know?"

"Yes, of course my own!"

"And that's what came to your mind for a handkerchief?"

"You're saying that I'm lying?!"

"No, no. Sorry. So? Handkerchief and sniffing cum? How exactly -"

"Every time I wank, if not in a shower that is, I have to take a whiff of the tissue afterwards and a handkerchief sort of reminded me of that. I know it sounds gross. I'm a bit grossed out myself, but I just can't help it - I like it and that's it."

"What about the taste?"

"Never liked it as much," Ron said before he could help himself and his eyes went wide. "Why did you ask that?! It doesn't touch the subject! You're only allowed to ask clarifying questions about it!"

"Smell, taste - related things. So you really tried it, huh?"

"Like you haven't!"

"Mmm... Not really. Never even occurred to me. When did it start?"

"I dunno..." Harry just kept staring at him expectantly. "Okay! Gosh! As I was 16 or so, maybe earlier. I really don't remember the exact point it began - it was long ago."

"Does Hermione know?"

"She doesn't, but..." Ron stopped by biting his tongue and looked down again. Another moment and he would've said that Hermione knew that he loved to kiss with her right after blowing a load in her mouth.

Harry waited for Ron to continue, but in vain. "But..?"

"But nothing. I have to answer your questions about the subject."

"Come on, you already began to say it."

"That's because I'm tired and I have trouble to hold my tongue as I often have. A good friend wouldn't use this against me!"

Harry grinned. "Well, since Hermione doesn't know, but there definitely was something... Did she catch you sniffing it after a wank?"

"Harry, come on! That's going too far. That's about my and Hermione sex-life! I don't ask you about what you and Ginny do, right?"

"Want to know?"

"Of course not! Just was making a point."

"I can describe it in detail." Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ginny made you... I dunno... Worse or something."

"Huh? Made me worse?"

"I mean, have some shame! She's my sister!"

Harry grinned. "Have you ever tried smelling somebody else's cum?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Remember, telling the truth only."

"I am!"

"Okay..."

"Last question."

"Last?!"

"Yes," said Ron wiggling his hands, showing Harry that there were 4 fingers not balled into fists. "Seven related questions overall - you asked six already."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, angry at himself - he completely forgot about this rule, so now he was furiously thinking of the best thing to ask. "Oh, I've got it! Does it ..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, hi," said Ron as Harry barged in into his tiny office. "Wanted something?"

Harry sat down on a small stool beside Ron's L-shaped desk and presented him a small red jar with perforations on its lid. "What's this?"

"It's not funny anymore! How long are you going to keep doing this? This joke got stale after... When was it? More than 4 months now! One... Confession and I'm an expert sniffler or something?"

"It's for work."

"Right. And the blueberry jam last time was also for work. And a toothpaste before that too, right?"

Harry grinned pushing the jar towards Ron a little.

Ron rolled his eyes sighing in defeat. He leaned forward and took a sniff, and another, his nose wrinkled, eyebrows furrowed. A second later his eyes went wide with realization and he straightened up in his chair. "No, you did not!"

"Huh?" Harry said innocently.

"Don't tell me it's what I think it is!"

"I dunno... What do you think it is? I caaame here for your expert advice after all."

Ron looked at him daggers. "I can't believe you brought your cum here and actually made me smell it! Have you gone completely mad?"

Harry shrugged grinning and took the jar off the table. "Relax. You're taking it far too seriously."

"No, it's you who's way out of boundaries!"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Talking as if we aren't best mates but just coworkers."

"No, it's you who's acting like... Like... I've no idea who or what to compare you to!"

"Oh, calm down... So, your verdict?"

"My what? I've said already - it's semen. Presumably yours?"

Harry nodded with another grin. "No, I meant - did you like the smell?" Ron gritted his teeth and without a word pointed at the door. "Mmm... The door?" said Harry feigning confusion.

"OUT!" Ron barked.

Ron sighed into his hands as he was left alone. After a minute straightened up and forced himself to return to the report.

Twenty minutes later Harry's 'joke' already left his thoughts as he stood up to stretch, and then he noticed it - on the stool was Harry's red jar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Only this one time!" said Ron.

"Sure-sure," said Harry.

Practically every other Thursday almost since they began working at the Ministry they have been going to this remote muggle spa where there was no chance of meeting another magical person; it was a tradition for over 8 years now. But for the past 6 months they also put a notice-me-not charm on the door of one of the saunas and had a double wank. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just two blokes letting out some stress after work.

Harry stood up and made a single step to his left to stand before Ron.

It wasn't easy, bit by bit chirping away Ron's resolve ever since brining his cum for Ron to smell as a culmination of a months-long joke. Harry still didn't know what Ron had done with the jar he left behind.

A month ago Harry asked to do it, but Ron seemed to be appalled by that and refused. Ron did thought agree to try tasting just a small drop of Harry's cum. "Just to see if it tasted different from his own," were Harry's words.

Standing in front of Ron, cock in hand, fully intending to finish in the mouth of his best friend for the first time, Harry was rapidly stroking it, its tip just a few inches before Ron's face, who was holding his eyes shut and his mouth wide-open.

Ron heard a stifled grunt and next moment he felt as rope after rope of cum, only this time, instead of as usual seeing it landing on the wooden floor to be then vanished with a wave of a wand, splashed over his tongue.

Ron opened his eyes hesitantly and saw that Harry was still slowly stroking himself. With his eyes strenuously trained on the tip of Harry's cock, Ron patiently waited until Harry squeezed the very last drop out of if, that lazily dripped onto the tip of his tongue.

As Ron closed his mouth and gulped the mouthful down. He felt his face burning and he didn't dare to turn to look at Harry, who sat back beside him. The taste was very close to his own, only with a slight bitterness; last time he didn't catch that.

"Mmm... Almost the same as finishing in Ginny's mouth. A tad different though, can't pinpoint in what way exactly," Harry said nonchalantly. "How was it for you?"

Ron without saying a word stood up, jumped down from the middle bench and headed for the door. Before Harry managed to stop him, Ron already made 4 steps that were needed to reach it.

Only moments later wide-eyed Ron burst back, slamming the door after himself as if Voldemort was on the other side. Harry tried to remain composed - Ron so hastily left, that he forgot to put on his trunks. Spa-members on the other side must have been surely surprised to see Ron not just naked, but also quite hard.

Ron pointed forefinger at Harry. "Not. A. Word."

Harry only nodded, pressing his hand over his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

He had to hold Harry's cock with his left hand, which still was a little awkward for a right-handed wizard, because his right hand was busy stroking his own, and his cock took precedence. Besides, Harry's had full benefits of his mouth.

Nothing, even just a few years ago, would've made Ron believe that he'd ever end up in such situation. Though for some time it would've been foreseeable if he cared to open his eyes a little more. Not that he did, not until the reality hit him right in his face. The signs were plentiful for years, just take some odd dreams that he dismissed were surely telling. His dismissals were based on one thing he was in love with his wife, Hermione, so those were all just his head's mid-sleep crazy jumble. Not so much now.

It felt so right. Just like it was right to smell his own cum, to taste it in Hermione's mouth, to taste Harry's, and now this. He still for some reason, not even knowing himself why, was keeping count and this was his 41st blowjob.

Ron was energetically bobbing his head, sucking and slurping shamelessly. Gone were the times when he tried to be prim about it, now the drool dripped down his chin and onto his lap or even own cock, which only excited him more. Both were sweating from the heat, but Ron a lot more because he was doing work for them both. Not that he ever complained out-loud or even in his own thoughts - it was amazing and he was enjoying every moment.

This was only the first blowjob of the evening Ron was going to give. It settled into a routine of sorts - as always they went to the spa twice a month, there they relaxed a bit, then Ron blew Harry while wanking. Then a few hours of relaxation later, both recuperated and repeated the same thing again - the second time wasn't always a given, but they never left the spa without cumming each at least once, it never happened ever since they first wanked together almost 3 years ago.

When Harry came first, he always sat down beside Ron and let him finish into the palm of his hand, for Ron then to lick it off. On Harry's question to help and finish him off, Ron always refused without giving his reasons.

Ron took his left hand off Harry and held it in front of his cock; he didn't stop sucking Harry off, though slowed down. A bit later vibrations of Ron's humming and him stopping completely let Harry know that Ron was cumming that very moment.

Ron pulled back and slid his lips off Harry, breathing hard he sighed contently, smile from ear to ear. Harry bit his lip, knowing what was going to come next - Ron grabbed Harry's cock again, with the same hand he came onto and slowly and deliberately smeared his cum onto it. Then put his mouth back to work.

As always Harry was the one who suggested it, just this November. Ron liked the naughtiness of it beyond measure. Even though in reality a lot of semen just slid off Harry's already wet and slippery with saliva cock before Ron was able to take it into his mouth, but it was the thought that counted the most; for both of them.

Now with Ron's undivided attention on Harry, he was able to massage his bollocks with his now free hand.

With mouth still full of the slightly poignant taste of his own cum, as Harry's cock was sliding back and forth through his lips, Ron almost regretted that he wasn't able to wank at the moment as well. But one was impossible without the other first and it took time before he was going to be able to wank again - he as always wanted everything and at once.

"Mate?" Ron stopped, he didn't pull his mouth off all the way as he looked up at Harry. "I... Nothing... Now you look cute though."

Ron's cheeks reddened and he in response lightly bit Harry's glands. He blinked a few times, still waiting for Harry to add something, but Harry was only smiling like a moron, so Ron resumed.

Ron brought Harry to climax within the next minute, sloppily not stopping as Harry's cum began flooding his mouth, making Harry barely able to stand. Ron was giddy with excitement - he for a while noticed that it was no different whether it was Hermione or Harry who came from his oral, it always made him feel like he was on top of the world.

After swallowing his prise Ron leaned back. He never brought his wand in there, so cleaning and cooling charms were on Harry as always - this way they were able to keep staying in the sauna for much longer than muggles.

Harry put his wand back into the holster, stretched out on the bench and skidded a little to put his head on Ron's lap. Harry wanted to thank him for the amazing blowjob, but fought with himself because he knew that Ron hated to be thanked for that - another quirk that Ron refused to explain.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," lied Ron, starting to play with Harry's hair absentmindedly.

Harry made a series of funny grimaces as if showing that he saw right through his best friend, which Ron ignored.

Ron, as it often was the case right after the fact, felt a little guilty. Not because of Hermione - he wasn't able to keep it to himself and confessed to her a long time ago. She was surprisingly okay with everything as long as he was honest with her about it and didn't try to do more or with somebody - she emphasized that part - before asking her first.

No, the guilt was based on two adjacent things: first - the fact that he was giving head to Harry while Harry was married to Ginny; and Ron didn't even know if his sister was aware of it. And second - he wanted to ask Harry whether she knew, but was afraid to get a 'No' or even worse, which was the thing that tormented him the most - the question might make Harry reconsider and stop their bi-weekly spa visits altogether, at least in their current form.

But not taking Ron's guilt into account - it was perfect for both: Harry fulfilled his fantasy or better say craving of having a man suck him off, and Ron to have to suck a man off. Both were firmly believing that they didn't want to go further.

"Have you ever thought about getting a mustache?" Harry asked.

"Ehm... No? Have you?"

"No. I just had a dream last night. In it you had a big stache." Harry chuckled.

"I think I'd look quite ridiculous with it."

"No, that's not all. You... Well, you can't take my whole cock in your mouth, but -"

"Is this a clumsy attempt to ask me to -"

"No, I know that it's not your thing. Anyway, in that dream you were able to, and as you were blowing me -"

"Having wet dreams just a night before the spa?" Ron said grinning. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Will you let me finish or what?" Harry looked at him with annoyance, but a small smile still played on his lips. Ron nodded. "Well, you were blowing me, the mustached you, and... Well, your stache tangled with my pubes and you got stuck like that. Then I woke up."

Ron sighed. "Merlin, Harry, I have no words."

Harry shrugged. "Me too, mate. Still gave me a boner though."


	5. Chapter 5

Both were sweating profusely from the sauna's heater and from their own exertions. If Harry had a better judgment, he would've cast a cooling charm on them once again, but he seemed too preoccupied to care.

Harry was slumped as a shrimp on a wide wooden bunk with his head against a paneled wall, his hand jerking Ron's cock, as Ron was riding him quite vigorously. Ron bit his lip, smiling lopsidedly at Harry. Ron hated to do all the hard work, but being face-to-face was so much better. Harry's hand and his cock was doing wonders, so up and down he went, up and down in quite rapid pace.

They were at it for a while and Ron was getting tired, but his stubbornness never allowed him to ask for a break or a change of position, and he felt that he was getting there.

"A little faster," mumbled Ron.

Harry complied smiling. It took just a few more seconds before Ron got still and exploded all over Harry's stomach, his chest heaving as Harry milked him until the last drops.

Ron disliked to keep going after he finished, so after allowing himself a few calming breaths, he slowly got off Harry's cock and knelt on the lower bunk. He then peeled the condom off and threw it away lazily, for Harry to vanish later.

He himself knew that this was ridiculous - Harry's cock has been wrapped in latex, but he wasn't able to bring himself to finish Harry with his mouth after his cock was in his bum. So as almost always when he was first, he finished Harry off with his hand.

Harry raised himself to a sitting position, carefully, as to not to hit his Ron's head, he brought his leg on Ron's other side, presenting him his cock. Ron not wasting a second grabbed it and began to stroke it.

"I can wank if you're tired."

Ron ignored that and kept working. Tired or not, having Harry's cock in his hand and watching as the foreskin went up and down along with his fist was always something he still liked to do no matter what. While Ron's eyes were on Harry's cock, Harry surreptitiously licked a bit of cum that landed over his hand. He also wanted to scoop some from his midsection, but was afraid that Ron might notice, so he just gripped the bunk's edge as Ron's stroking got faster.

It took just a little over minute before Harry curled his toes until one of his legs cramped as several spurts of cum landed on Harry's stomach, adding to the mess already there; moments later there wasn't a difference between Ron's and Harry's cum as everything was slowly but surely sliding downwards because of the sweat.

Ron slumped on Harry's thighs, exhausted, his eyes closed. A handjob wasn't a hard work, but he had no respite from riding, and wizards weren't known for their stamina.

Ron felt as Harry cast a cooling charm and immediately the breathing became easier. After a minute he finally got up and sat beside Harry, who by now also removed all the evidence from his stomach and chest.

"Merlin, I thought I was going to die..."

"Sorry, I forget sometimes about the charm. You should've said something."

"Like it was on my mind at all. Besides, it was worth it, right?"

"Yeah, mate... Thanks."

Ron huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to thank me?! Especially when we both came."

"Yes, but I barely did anything today."

"Shut it." Harry leaned to Ron and managed to touch corner of Ron's mouth with his lips before Ron skidded away a little. "Hey! No kissing!"

"Hey, no kissing..." repeated Harry in a mocking voice.

"Not until Ginny knows and okay with it."

"But letting me sodomize you once in a while is okay without her knowledge, right?"

"We aren't talking about this for the hundredth time. And I didn't let you do anything. I fucked you just now, not the other way around."

"Maybe you'll reconsider?" Harry put his hand on Ron's thigh and started to rub it slowly.

"No. It's you who has to reconsider."

"Why can't you understand that telling Hermione is one thing, Ginny on the other hand... She's not as understanding and your sister to boot! So it makes it even more complicated."

"I've heard these and all other arguments already. If you have nothing new to say, then shut up."

"Cocksucker."

"Yeah-yeah... Indeed I am."

"Sometimes I think that it's all a bluff."

"Huh?"

"I mean that you've never actually told Hermione about this in the first place." Ron snorted. "She never talks about it and doesn't even acknowledge... Not that I asked of course. I dunno, she looks at me now the same way as she always had."

"And how she has to look at you exactly? But by all means... Feel free to ask her directly."

"Another bluff?"

"Then just call it! Come back with me tonight, she should be home by now, and ask away."

"And what exactly should I ask?"

"Whatever you want."

"That might be awkward - Hermione, just wanted to make sure, are you aware what I and Ron do on some Thursdays? That I always cum in Ron's mouth after blowjobs and he likes it? Today we also -"

"Well, if this is the way you want to put it... But okay."

"In such detail?!"

Ron snorted. "I know that you won't be able to actually say it like that. But if I'm mistaken, sure, whatever..."

"That's nuts."

"Harry, it's often that after... Well, on the days like this, we don't, I mean me and Hermione, have sex, but she likes to touch herself before sleep as I describe everything."

"You do what?!"

"It's like an audio porn for her."

"You never said that before."

"So? I did say that a while ago I told Hermione about what we do in here, and that I don't hide things from her anymore, right?"

"I didn't think it was so detailed. You were always so prude about... Well, everything! And now you're telling me how Hermione masturbates?"

"That was years ago. Having your cock in my mouth and bum changed things."

"Fucked your prudishness out of you, right?" Harry grinned.

Ron smirked. "You can say that. And now you're more prude than me."

"Huh?! I want to try kissing... To try sucking your cock even! You refuse and I am the prude?"

"Not before Ginny knows." Harry grumbled. "I made peace with myself about what we already do. It's a bit shitty towards Ginny from my part, but Hermione's good at it, I mean in convincing. She managed to convince me - something about mental gymnastics, cognitive dissonance, and a bunch of other things she described it with, I don't remember exactly. But now I'm okay."

"She knows about this too?! I was thinking that she's... I mean, in general and that was it."

"She knows everything. I should've told her even sooner."

"Okay, but that's because she's Hermione. Ginny isn't like that. If I tell her she very well might leave me. And I don't want that."

"I didn't say to dump everything on her right away. Baby-steps."

"Huh?"

"Just like I've done with Hermione. For instance - mention that we wanked together and see how she reacts. Say that we were drunk. If she shows clearly negative reaction, I promise not to bring it up again."

"And then you won't mind -"

"No. In that case it's just going to continue as it is."

"Easy for you to say! If I was the one married to Hermione and you -..."

Ron snorted. "And me?"

"I didn't mean it like that... I mean if I was with Hermione and you with somebody else."

"Do you have hots for Hermione?"

"What?! Merlin, no! That was just to make a point. Hermione's epitome of rationale. She'll hear you out before jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah... She's the best."

"Ginny's on the other hand... She's going to flip!"

"Well, to be frank, you are cheating on her. With her brother. I kind of see why it might be" - he made air-quotes - "somewhat upsetting to her."

"It isn't cheating what we're having here."

"Right..."

"It's not!"

"Well, not from my part, since Hermione knows. But -"

"We're not talking about this now!"

"Okay-okay... So back to telling Ginny. Baby-steps - try to feel it out first."

"She's not stupid, you know?"

"Yes, but it's not like you have something with another woman. ... Right?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Well, the optics of this isn't much better, but still. And she won't land on the thought of us fucking if you just say that we wanked together. Say that we both were tipsy and that it was me who suggested it, or that I dared you... Something like that. It was exactly how I started."

"You blamed me?"

"Naturally. On the other hand it was the truth in my case."

"That's because you never want to take the first step."

"Whatever..."

"Yeah, typical answer. I had to put sweat and tears for you to admit that you like sucking cock."

"Sweat and tears?? And I didn't admit it, I didn't know it before it happened. And don't forget that you were asking for me to suck you off, not the other way around - it's kind of different."

"Yes, I see now, Hermione's talking about your mental gymnastics. You're good at it. If you were any more stretchy and bendy, you'd be able suck your own cock."

Ron grinned. "That I wouldn't say no to, at least to try it out. But back to the topic. Look at it more optimistically. What if it turns out that Ginny has the same outlook as Hermione? Don't you want to be rid of guilt?"

"I don't have any guilt."

Ron snorted. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm not -"

"Right. That's why you said not to mention Ginny before we do it or you might not get it up?"

"That... It's completely unrelated! And why do you bring this up lately? It didn't seem to bother you before."

"Oh, no... It has been bothering me from the very beginning. And I only bring this up because YOU once again tried to slobber my face." Harry huffed. "But if you still think Ginny's not ready, or you're the one who's not ready to tell her, if my initial strategy even can be called telling her and not just feeling her out, then we can just continue as always. I'm satisfied with what we're having. More or less at least."

Harry looked at him miffed. "But I also want to try giving a blowjob!"

"You know what you have to do for that."

"Maybe let me try once?"

"No."

"For just a minute? I won't even make you cum."

"No."

"But what if I won't like it? Then I'll stop bugging you and my marriage won't be put needlessly in danger."

"I put the red line at what we're already have done, and I won't agree to nothing that steps over that line. Until -"

"... Ginny knows. YES! I heard it already!"

"Then quit asking."

"Selfish prick." Ron only shrugged.

Both were silent for several minutes and then Harry suddenly got up, grabbed their trunks, threw Ron's at him and started to put on his own. "Come on, we're going."

"Just cast another cooling charm."

"No, we're leaving the spa. Get up!"

"Already? It still should be before nine now and -"

"Yes, now! We're going to your place before I sober up and change my mind."

"Huh? What for?"

"I'm going to talk about all this with Hermione. I trust her judgment more."

Ron grumbled and began to put on his trunks. "I wanted to blow you later..."

Harry grinned. "Maybe Hermione will want a demonstration?"

"Harry!" Ron looked at him shocked, dismayed that Harry would even say something like this even as a joke. But a few seconds later his expression changed. "You know, now that I think about it, she actually might."

This time it was Harry who stared at Ron with disbelieving eyes.


End file.
